


[Podfic] Bottleneck by bonehandledknife (ladywinter), Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)

by taikodragon



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [17]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Buckle Up Kids We're Driving Into A Feels Sandstorm, Denial, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rape Culture, Warboys dealing with a post-Joe world, Worldbuilding, briefly morsov, difficult conversations, implied past Immortan Joe, implied past organic mechanic, the citadel is an awful place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Part 18 of The Mountains Are The Same seriesBottleneck: A crack with converging sides. Good for placing tapers or other passive protection.Ace knew, knowing his men, that Kompass and Rachet have been trying to come to terms with the knowledge that their Imperator really did mean to sweep them off her back like sand flies. He saw their hesitance around her when she looked away from them, their uncertainty when there was nothing immediate to be done like bracing her or getting food or drink. When they look at her, Ace knew that they still saw the sandstorm barreling at them, knowing they weren’t protected from it like Joe’s ex-wives had been. Those women they’d been replaced with.He knew they were braced for another storm, because he was too. Ace couldn’t get the memory of her face in that War Rig out of his mind, as he’d kept askin’ her and askin’ her, and how he’d be completely unable to read anything on it but determination.
Relationships: Furiosa & Max Rockatansky, Furiosa & War Rig Crew (Mad Max)
Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/301551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Bottleneck by bonehandledknife (ladywinter), Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bottleneck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789190) by [bonehandledknife (ladywinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinter/pseuds/bonehandledknife), [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



[ ](https://imgur.com/Nkjr1v6)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/KFOSjdsYll4)
  * Soundcloud: 

  * Download: [Mediafire - MP3 [29.8mb/00:31:21]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hbh23eytl9d9hht/The_Mountains_Are_The_Same_Part_18_-_Bottleneck_by_bonehandledknife_and_Primarybufferpanel.mp3/file)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://taikodragon.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taikodragonpods), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
